En un mundo con 12 matsuno's (Reversematsu-san x Osomatsu-san)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: Que haría doces matsunos en un solo mundo similares pero a la ves diferente Dos Choromatsu, dos Osomatsu, dos karamatsu, dos ichimatsu, dos jyushimatsu, dos todomatsu pero cada contraparte con distinta personalidad a la de su contra parte? como hará los reversematsu para regresa a su mundo y como hará los matsunos para regresarlo siendo que pone de cabeza sus mundo. Yaoi
1. Capítulo 1 Todomatsu matsuno

Resumen:

(reversematsu-san) En un mundo donde los matsuno son realmente una atración para chica donde son "normales" por asi decirlo, Osomatsu un joven que hace todo por proteger y cuidar a sus hermano hasta el limite de tener tres trabajos a la ves y coprales celulares para que no estuvieras incomunicados entre ellos (ingenuo realmente por su parte o por lo menos eso opina karamatsu), Karamatsu el segundo de los matsunos de los peores, el que nadie conoce y el que mas quiere saber de su vida, el chico que no se preocupa por sus hermanos menores ni mayores y el que nunca sonrie al limite de ser el mas frío de todos además de que si uno de sus hermano lo toca por enojo ... ebviamente que al dia siguente no estara en el hospital, Choromatsu el mas nini de los seis, el que no sabe como ser el mayor y siempre seguido los pasos de sus hermanos mayores, ichimatsu siempre queriendo tener la anteción de todo aunque siendo el que mas trabaja después de Osomatsu claro, amable y tierno pero internamente odia a sus hermano es como tipo su otra personalidad y la verdadera, aparenta para tener toda la anteción, siendo el unico de sus hermanos que no lo toma en cuenta karamatsu o eso es lo que el cree, Jyushimatsu, uno de los mas serios y frio de los seis (después de karamatsu) el que es el mas normal de los seis siendo que no mantiene una menta realmente con sus hermano a diferencia de oso (quien los cuida y protege), kara (quien los alejas y odia),choro (quien intenta imitarlos), Ichi (quien quieres que tenga toda su anteción en el) y todo (quien depende de ellos), siempre intentado ayudarlos y por ultimo todomatsu quien es el mas nini, sin trabajo, sin vida social y el mas sincero de todo además de odiar su ternura. que puede hacer ellos en el mundo de osomatsu-san?

parejas:(asi ira las parejas osomatsu-san-reversematsu-san vale) Ichikara-Karaichi(?), OsoChoro(?)-ChoroOso JyushiTodo-JyushitodoJyushi. (tal ves al final ahíga un cambio de parejas, las cuales sea tanto misma osea Ichikara-ichikara (por la verdad no se si pueda manejar el karaichi u-u)

* * *

Espero les guste =)

los personajes de osomatsu-san no me pertenece le permaneces a su creador =)

* * *

Matsuno Capitulo 1 Todomatsu

Y de nuevo el peor de los matsuno's estaba sentado mirado quien sabe que en su celular comprado claro que por matsuno osomatsu, quien preocupado por la comunicación entres sus hermanos sus hermanos y el hecho que podía sufrí un accidente y no saberlo hasta quien sabe cuando, les hacía regalado unos celulares a sus hermanos menores, suspiro levemente con una sonrisa de santifación mientras tomaba palomitas del frasco de palomitas.

Todomatsu matsuno, el ultimo de los seis, el que denpedía mejor dicho el único que dependia de los otros cinco hermanos suyos, pues todo lo hacia con sus hermanos y claro el dinero de ellos, su forma de vestir era cero moda o por lo menos era cuidadoso al Escojér ropa (fracasaba siempre misteriosamente) siendo esa la razón de que se vistiera casi siempre con la misma ropa y despreocupadamente pero en todos esos detalle resaltaba el detalle numero uno, el era el mejor en las peleas al igual que era el mas valiente al enfrentarse a alguien que los demás matsuno o por lo menos eso podía verse al pelear, al igual de ser el mas sincero sin verguenza alguna al responder a pregunta en especial si era de sus hermanos o sobre sus hermanos.

\- Totty ¿Que demonios haces? - Escucho al quinto de sus hermanos decir, al frente de el, haciendo que apartara su vista del movil, con esa tan acostumbrada y conocida de el mirada seria y fría.

\- Te en dicho miles de veces que dejes de decirme Totty, Idiota - Dijo con molestia, desde la primera ves que le había dicho Totty y la razón la odiaba, era el único de los seis que no tenia vida afuera de su casa sino era con sus hermanos o uno de ellos además de ser el menos interesando en tener una novia.

\- Y yo te en dicho las misma miles de veces que levantes ese trasero tuyo y busque un maldito trabajo - dijo con toda la friadad que tenia en ese instante pero lo peor de toda la vida de todomatsu era que ... ¡Tenia una maldita apariencia tierna!. (en su opinión)

Muy a su pesar había salido junto a Jyushimatsu que por esa maldita aura de chico misterioso y frío , llamaba la atención de toda las chicas que el mismo no notaba por esta quien sabe donde pensado tal ves en su mundo perfecto nadie lo sabia. - Estupido ... - Susurro mientras se maseajaba un chicho hecho por Jyushimatsu claro por que no era tan idiota para hacerselo el mismo.

\- Solo lo hago por tu bien, idiota - Dijo con una muecaa de molestia además de que realmente a Jyushimatsu le preocupaba siendo que el era el mas maduro y adulto de los seis (Jyushimatsu).

\- Pues deja de fastidiame mi existencia, sin lo haces por mi bien ...

\- Eso nunca... Prefiero que me odies por obligarte a buscar trabajo a verte como te hechas a perder allí sentado en la casa- respondió seriamente intentado aparentar no esta preocupado por su hermano menor.

\- ...Vale, Vale... Pero sigues siendo un idiota - respondió lo dicho por el mayor intentado aparentar que no le había importando lo dicho por el quinto pero el tierno y algo visible sonrojo en sus mejillas decía lo contrarío.

Pararon en frente de una... ¿Cafetería?, haciendo que el suspirara _¿Realmente esta hablado en serio?_ pensó con una mueca.

* * *

Espero les guste :3

el cap siguente es el de jyushimatsu!

hasta luego ~

(ps: aun soy nueva aquí y siento si ahi algo raro o mal en mi fic ya eso seria por que fanfiction no me a dejado corregirlo en serio que lo en intentado T-T)


	2. Capitulo 2 Jyushimatsu matsuno

Lea la nota del final mía por favor!

Los personajes no me perteneces solo la historia y este Au (soy la primera que hace un AU así no? creo ya que en visto que las que cre un Au dice que les pida permiso pero puede usarlo si les gusta el Au (? para crea fic sea cuals sea su gusto sea la trama o parejas solo avise para poder leerlo :)

* * *

Capitulo 2 Jyushimatsu matsuno

Y caminado entre todos esas hermosas chicas observadolo con un brillo de esperaza de querer tener su ateción por lo menos unos minuto, caminaba un chico serio el mas normal de los matsunos o por lo menos esos decia toda persona que los conocieras a ellos, con su tan acostumbrada y conocida mirada seria y fría.

Habíendo terminado de hacer su deber como hermano mayor, pues Totty, hermano menor suyo al fin había conseguido un trabajo y eso era de alegrarse literarmente.

Jyushimatsu Matsuno, el quito de los seis, era el mas normal de todos sus hermanos siendo que era el mas maduro, frío, carculador, sensato y neutro de todos claro que si ganarle a Karamatsu aunque el segundo de los hermanos era uno de los no tan normales de los seis. Jyushimatsu era y es el mas urgido en conseguir pareja, y aunque llamaba la atención de muchas chicas lindas y hermosas nunca el quito se daba cuenta de ellas o el sentimientos.

Paro en medio del camino al ver a alguien en especial, suspiro antes de caminar hacía una parte en especial, haciendo una mueca. - Ichimatsu-Niisan... ¿Te esta molestado? - Pregunto con una mirada fría y aterradora mirado a tres chicos que al ver a jyushimatsu en especial esa mirada salieron corriendo.

\- Gracias - Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa leve, entrado de nuevo a su trabajo, ya era muy común ver a esos chicos molestar a su hermano mayor y eso le molestaba en especial si su hermano mayor no hacía nada por eso.

Odiaba ver como esos chicos se burlaba de el, pues sabia que Ichimatsu era molestado por esos chicos cada ves que estaba cerca del mayor.

Antes de regresa al rumbo al que fuía miro de reojo a su hermano mayor, el cual hablaba muy animadamente con tres lindas chicas, tal vez sobre las mascotas de las chicas.

Regresado en el camino que antes caminaba directo a su casa pues ese día era su su descaso, igual que lo seria también el día siguente , y como no tenia nada que hacer ese día había preferido ir a su casa que a algun otro lugar o un sitio de rutina de el, Jyushimatsu era unos de los seis que odiaba la rutina.

Aunque en un principio el quito no le gustaba el Beisboll, gracias a su trabajo había empezado a gustarle así que no era tan raro ver entre sus cosas un bate.

Al llegar, algo preocupado aunque no lo demostraba entro, rogado un poco de que Todomatsu no estubiera, pues eso solo significaría cosas que le disgustaba pensar, como que no hubiera siquiera empezado a trabajar y ya se hubiera regresado o hubiera sido despedido.

\- ... ¿Karamatsu-Niisan? ... - dijo casi preguntado confuso de verlo allí, aunque ahora que lo recordaba igual era un día de descaso para su hermano mayor, sintió la fría y desiteresada mirada del mayor en el y simplemente se puso nervioso sin saber que decir, aunque a Jyushimatsu siempre le interesaba al igual que a sus otros hermanos Karamatsu, pues era el chico de los seis que menos se conocía y no por que no le tomara atención o preguntara sino por que el mismos le negaba el saber de su vida.

Era un misterio para todos...

Lo vio salir al no haber dicho anda, pues se había puesto nervioso, tenia la idea dudosa de saber a donde fuía.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola! Gracias para todo que comentaro y aclaro algo!

Primero

Ichikara si va a haber! pero no creo poder hacer el Karaichi .-. (Soy mas de ver a Ichi de seme de Kara uke, que a Ichi de uke de kara seme)

Dos, Antimatsu y Reversematsu no es lo mismo ! este es reversematsu y son completamente distinto los dos, quiero aclara para que no se confuda, ya en visto ese Au, pero es distinto

Osomatsu: No esta odseciuonado con sus hermanos (hace lo que hace por algo que se va a saber en su cap, el solo los ayuda como si fuera su papá y mamá)

Karamatsu: no tiene una doble personalidad (Ichi si xD okno), el es serio y misterioso y le molesta sus hermanos esto igual se vera tal ves en su cap

Choromatsu: no odia a los menores, solo no sabe dar buenos consejos no es bueno como hermano mayor, y no acosas a los mayores, los idmita pues el sabe que son muy buenos hermanos mayores (es el unico que nota lo buen hermano mayor que es Karamatsu indirectamente) igual se va a saber en su cap la razón de su forma de ser, es el mas inseguro y dudoso de una forma que espero les guste :3 (tiene algo que ver con Totoko-chan reverse eso ) y tiene a ser el mas pervertido (sus hermanos tanto mayor4es como menosres no nota eso siendo que cree que es el mas inocente y ingenuo) bueno esto es un poco de Spoilen del cap de choromatsu :v

Ichimatsu: es calmado y amable, aunque puede paracer algo Toty pero no es igual a el ok? y no es inocente muy inocente eso lo vedra durate el fic (?

Jyushimatsu: perdio su sonrisa, es serio pero buen hermano mayor (esto dos primero por algo que tiene que ver con Homura(no es mal) igual eso se avisara en el fic y no en este cap) y no odia a nadie ni a karamatsu ni es apegado a Ichimatsu tanto

Todomatsu: su personalidad tiene algo que ver con sus padres, y es perezoso como sincero y directo, no es callado.

Aun que me gusta la obra Antimatsu no es Antimatsu este Au Es reversematsu, bueno solo queria clarar eso ^^

Antimatsu es diferente a Reversematsu por mucho, vale? es igual como es Au de religión y el Au Angel vs Demon(? (este Au (Angel vs demon (No se como se llama realmente) es donde Ichi, Oso y Todo son demonios mientras Kara, Choro y Jyushi son angeles)

Otra cosa

Reversematsu-san:

ChoroOso (si va haber 7w7)

IchiKara (lo siento chicas como chicos pero no puedo hacer un karaIchi (lo veo dificil ver a ichi de uke y a Kara de seme de ichi (no seria problema con los demás pero con ichi si (soy algo así de Kara seme de todos menos de Ichi xD)

JyushiTodoJyushi (Tal ves sera versatil(?

Osomatsu-san:

OsoChoro (Tal ves al final sea ChoroOso n.n pero tal ves)

IchiKara

JyushiTodo

Leves mención de otras parejas

Ok, a leer y perdoneme las falta de otografía

por cierto Gracias por comentar

Dhanna942 (si va a haber ChoroOso jeje 7w7)

YuliCharlie ( En serio? vaya aunque yo ya estoy allí también dejado mis fic, si es dificil, pero me gusta los retos :3 Ichikara si va haber pero no KaraIchi (no puedo ver a ichi uke de kara ni a kara seme de ichi . En serio, a mi igual me encanto su personalidad pero me encanto mas la de Choromatsu jeje 7w7 que pronto se vera jeje, me alegro que te gustara las ficha de todomatsu ^^ en serio lo amas 3 ya esta aquí la conty)

Tachi Girl1 ( IchiKara si va haber pero no KaraIchi ya que veo dificil ver a ichi de uke de kara y a kara de seme de ichi u.u en serio te gusto me alegro :D si totty es el mas nini de todos el que no sale de casa preferiendo comer y ver pelis y el que no tiene vida social pero el mas directo fuerte, y en forma de todos (bueno todos esta en forma (ya que los de osomatsu-san no se preocupa en su forma (? jeje bueno ya actualice jeje y Soy chica así que compañera :3)

Espero que les guste este cap y siento lo corto

por cierto los mtasu reverse usa buzo(lo que usa comunmente los matsu el de colores) pero es negro y lo que tiene en medio (creo un trebón) es del color que pertenece a cada uno (y no verder) poero lo usa raramente por que trabaja y usa ropa de trabajo


	3. Capitulo 3 Ichimatsu matsuno

Antes que nada quiero aclara que esta personalidad casi no me conveción además a sido el persona que reversa mas dificil en hacer en de admitir, por lo tanto la personalidad esta es una parte por lo tanto.

Otra cosa. Ichimatsu no tiene sentimientos raros (De incesto aunque paresca así) por sus hermanos, es solo como un hermano que quiere toda la anteción de sus hermanos menores como mayores ya que quiere que vea lo bueno que es, es por eso que le gusta como odia que sus hermanos le tome mucha anteción.

Otra y ultima cosa que tiene que saber, esta personalida no esta completa como es un chico cambieble la cambiere un poco mientra vaye pasado la historia. (Es que en serio es dificil ichimatsu siendo que es... dificil de disifrar lo que siente u.u pero es mayormente tierno y amable realmente pero odia ser tratado como debil y tiene pensamiento interno donde dice todo lo que siente como Ferd de Phinias and ferd osea siggue sigue siendo como ichimatsu original pero mostrado lo contrarío a lo que muestra)

* * *

Capitulo 3 Ichimatsu matsuno.

Y como era costumbre de el, trabajaba sin quejarse de los idiotas que lo llegaba a insulta por una tonterias cualquiera, fijiendo no molestarse con esos malditos bastardos, ya que si amaba tanto ese trabajo debía de ser así ¿no?, además aparentar no era nada, siendo que ya era bueno haciendo eso, se despidió de las jóvenes quienes alegres del cuidado que les había dado a sus mascota les había agradecido y conquetiando además de darle su numero de telefono con una sonrisa en su cara pero interiormente furioso acepto todo el trato de las lindas chicas, pues Jyushimatsu de nuevo lo había ayudado cosa que le fastidiaba como le gustaba, pues le hacía ver como un debilucho, aunque aparentara ser débil, no lo era realmente, pero quería tener toda la atención de todos los que llegaba a conocer, aunque egoistamente y avariciosamente.

Ichimatsu matsuno, el cuarto de los sextillizos, el que siempre sonríe antes todos, el que siempre hacia amigos a donde sea que fuera, el mas tierno y mas social como con sus hermanos como con la gentes, pero todo eso era una mascara que cubría sus pensamientos interno pues su único deseo era llamar la atención de todos los que les llegaba a hablar odiaba la simple compañía de todos sus hermanos aveces queriendo ser mejor que ellos en todo, sus mas grandes pasión era el trabajo y los gatos.

Suspiro al quedar solo, calmadose del mas trato que siempre unos idiotas cuando lo veía le hacía pasar por cosas estupidas del pasado que se le hacía aburrida recordar. Su forma de ser siempre le traía problemas pero aun a pesar de eso el seguía siendo así, Ichimatsu lo que mas queria era se conocido por muchos por millones de personas y que lo admirada, tener una familia, una linda novia que en un futuro fuera su esposa y llegara a tener hijos pero el mismo lo sabia Todos Lo Sabia que era un simple sueño que por el camino que fuía no se cumpliría jamás.

Sentado mirado a las personas pasar afuera de su trabajo, se preguntaba ¿Que pensaba? era estupindo intentar adivinar algo como eso pues todo pensaba lo mismo pero de distinta forma siempre, así que no era tan díficil hacer eso, así que era tonto "Intentar" era mejor leerlo, para el eso era fácil o por lo menos lo era con todos menos con...

Parpadeo tres veces al ver pasar a alguien conocido para el, saliendo a ver si no se equivocaba de persona, siendo el, la persona que creía era, frunció el ceño al apenas se diera cuenta que Karamatsu ese día no había ido a trabajar, tenia la intención de perseguirlo pero un cliente entrado a su trabajo haciendo que la capanilla de la puerta sonara hizo que esos pensamientos se borrara.

Tenia un gustos muy grande por los gatos, desde que uno lo había salvado de pequeño de que un perro lo mordiera uno de los que consideraba muchos mas extraño de sus gusto era ese extraño deseo de llamar la atención de Karamatsu siendo que era el único que no le importaba nadie o eso aparetaba el segundo mayor y eso era tanto molesto y encantador pues no tenia que pelear con nadie por su atención, pero era difícil tomar su atención.

Atendió con una amable sonrisa y tierna al joven que había entrado con un cachorro en la manos que por lo que veía tenia rota una pierna venia para una revición para saber si ya había mejoraron su mascota, el joven le dijo que tenia una hermosa sonrisa, su rostro se sonrojo pero por dentro estaba erritando.

El era el segundo mas desesperado en busca pareja, por detalle que odiaba notar.

* * *

Continuara...

Siento la mala ortografía :3 pero aun estoy mejorado en esto, y no es nada Tachi Girl yo estoy para serviles ^^ y si aun estoy mejorado en mi ortografía aveces hay falla que se me pasa sin notarlo, me disculpo esto igual en este cap si hay falla de ortografía, espero te guste.

Espero les guste el cap. =) aunque repinto la personalidad de Ichimatsu es mas calmada y amable ^^ no tipo totty ok?

Espero sus opiniones de este cap =3


	4. Chapter 4 Choromatsu matsuno

Capitulo 4 Choromatsu matsuno

Mirado afuera esperado que las horas pasara para salir de ese lugar y poder regresar a casa, no le gustaba mucho su trabajo pero si Karamatsu y Osomatsu había sido tan bueno en un trabajo así, el también debía de ser bueno, claro si deseaba ser un buen hermano mayor como lo era ellos. El era un fracasado en ello tenia que copiar a Karamatsu o a Osomatsu para poder llegar a tomar ese papel y eso lo frustraba, ser el hermano mayor le era tan difícil.

Choromatsu Matsuno, el tercero en nacer como sextillizo, el mas _inocente,_ distraído, sin futuro planeado, muy torpe como hermano mayor y el mas _ingenuo,_ tenia a ser ignorado como hermano mayor por no comportase como tal, incluso Jyushimatsu era mas hermano mayor que Choromatsu, llegado a ser tan _distraído_ que no llegaba a enterarse de los problemas de sus hermanos menores o eso era los que los demás pensaba y notaba, pero era el mas inteligente de los seis aun así el hecho que casi siempre intentara ídmitar a los mayores hacía que ignorada esos detalles buenos del mayor, era muy protegido por los mayores en especial por osomatsu al ser el que se mentía ingenuamente aveces claro en problemas mucho mas que los demás.

Su secretaría le aviso de que había llegado la hora de irse como siempre lo hacía, suspiro con una leve sonrisa tomado sus cosas y saliendo de allí, tenia unas grandes ganas de ir a una de convención anime donde seguramente iba a estar sus idols favorita, siendo que algunos eras fan del anime o era citados allí por ser cantantes de alguna música de algún anime, pero tenia un deseo mas grande de regresar a casa con sus hermanos tanto mayores y menores, al salir sufrió un extraño escalofrío al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre el, volteo lentamente notado a Karamatsu observadolo neutralmente. - Karamatsu-niisan...

\- Osomatsu-niisan me obligo a venir a recogerte, no quiere que te vuelvas a meter en problemas no tuyos... - Dijo directo y serio sin dejar hablar al menor.

Los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio, Choromatsu con la mirada perdida al frente mientras Karamatsu mentido en sus pensamientos.

Suspiro, todo era una farsa, el no era inocente ni ingenuo tal vez distraído si y dudoso de lo que deseaba, pero mas que eso no, suspiro tal vez no tenia novia por que todas sus amantes tenia un detalle que no le terminaba de gustar, tal vez no tenia un empleo por mucho por que siempre era imperfecto tal vez mostraba una personalidad ingenua y inocente poor que no sabia lo que quería tal ves en un principio podía parecer una palomita inocente, pero si lo conocía mas al fondo y no eras uno de sus hermanos en especial Osomatsu sabría que no era eso, aunque algo era muy sabido y era verdad es que no servia como hermano mayorsin copiar a los mayores. - Soy un fracasado...-

\- Un Mentiroso, siempre lo es ... - Susurro neutral mirado de reojo a el menor que bajo la mirada apenado. - Cuando madurada Choromatsu...? - Vio como el mayor se dentenia esta ves miradolo muy serio. - Ocultarle tus citas clandestinas con chicas a Osomatsu-niisan, golpeado a personas solo por hablar mal de uno de nosotros, cambiar de trabajos cada vez que te aburres del que tienes, cambia de novia cada semana y Tener sexo con distintas chicas y luego dejarlas prometiendo mucho y dado nada no es madurar es mas de un bastardo sin vergüenza, ...-

\- Y si eso soy..., ¿Que mas da? - La sonrisa despreocupada y mirada de importale poco lo dicho por el mayor solo hizo que recibiera un golpe en su mejilla haciendo que callera al suelo, aunque no le sorprendía, de hecho ya lo esperaba de Karamatsu.

\- Tienes razón, que mas da, si ese tipo de basura eres, no se puede hacer ya nada, siendo que alguien que le oculta cosas a las personas que dice amar, a sus hermanos ya no puede cambiar. - Karamatsu dejado aun en el suelo empezó a caminar sin importale que Choromatsu aun estuviera en el suelo y no lo siguera.

\- Siempre intento cambiar... Pero termino igual aun a pesar de no desearlo. - Se levanto escupiendo un poco de sangre, caminado a otra dirección de la de Karamatsu. No era tampoco su culpa de todo tener esa personalidad insegura y extraña.

\- ¡Choromatsu-san! - Sintió un jalo haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, Totoko, tomaba su brazo con una sonrisa conqueta.

\- Hola Totoko-chan, disculpa tengo algo que hacer, me permites - retiro las manos de la chica, serio, caminado directo a una parte que ya no era su casa, escuchado a lo lejos un _Me saludas a tus hermanos, diles que los extraño mucho, en especial a Karamatsu-san y a Osomatsu-san_ , caminado mas rápido erritado, ella tenia parte de culpa de como el era, siendo que fue su novia, su primer novia y la primera persona que quiso, ella se robo su seguridad, destrozo lo único bueno de el, lo hizo ver que nunca estas seguro de lo que realmente tienes a tu lado.

Llego a su destino, una sonrisa de medio lado dejo ver, entrado al lugar, allí podía ser libre, jugar con unas chicas un rato, chicas desconocidas, personas desconocidas y imaginar que es otra persona la que posee, la que marca como suya esa noche, allí no debía estar seguro de lo que realmente quería, por solo sería de una sola noche, una aventura de una noche que al día siguente se olvida.

* * *

Siento la mala ortografía,

No se, me gusto pero a la ves siento que no mostre muy bien su personalidad... jeje :v

Choromatsu es un mujeriego que tiene aventura con muchas chicas sin prometer nada pero a la ves si, es frío y directo cuando ve algo que no le gusta y incluso llega a copara algo que el ver "Basura" con algo que el cree "Delicioso" algo así es su personalidad =D no se si les llegue a gusta su personalidad hice un fic el cual se llama "Espejo" Donde el toma el lugar de Choromatsu verdadero por que Osomatsu no acepta que lo ama y tiene relación sexuales clandestina teniendo sexo con su hermano pero sin ser una relación seria , este al entra en ese mundo destrosa a Osomatsu, haciendo que note su amor al verdaro, (igual el escapo por que no creía correcto ni perfecto para tomar el papel de "Oto-san" que Osomatsu le regalaba al confesarle que estaba enamorado de el tras una noche de hacer el amor, este entrado en panico mentalmente cree que el unico que merece ese amor ya que es perfecto como hermano mayor es Karamatsu, escapa como Choromatsu al mundo de este, notado lo distinto de su osomatsu y el osomatsu de ese mundo y incluso restregadoselo en la cara, haciendo lo que el hace, sin ser fiel como lo era el otro choromatsu con osomatsu, sin amarlo) bueno este fic, aun no lo subire hasta que .. lo tenga claro la idea jeje

Bueno a responder!

Guest : perdón apenas lo note, intentare mejorar en eso y gracias por avisarme :D

YuliCharlie : Ch 2 lo se, te entiendo, jeje un Jyushi serio, y si Un Choro pervertido y un totty sincero e perezoso me enamoraron, es que son lindo aunque igual amo sus versiones de personalidades originales jeje, espero te siga gustado ^^ Si Ichi amable es interesante pero raro ewe

YuliCharlie : Ch 3 Wuaaa gracias! *O* ...En serio? T.T gracias por entenderme, si ichimatsu no se entiende, me alegro que este bien la personalidad que le en puesto ^^ gracias ... Mmmm Si Jyushimatsu cuida de todos sus hermanos cuando los ve en problemas ya que los quiere a todos, lo malo es que sus demás hermanos lo toma para mal, ya ves a Totty y a Ichi jeje Aunque Jyushi solo intenta ser un buen hermano tanto mayor como menor, si Ichi quiere una linda familia donde pasar feliz, pero el futuro le prepara otra cosa jeje, si que son lindo su sueño, aunque se los destrozare mujajaja cott cott okno (? No creo que quiera robar mas si adoptar jeje xD es que le gusta tener una imagen buena y robar no haría eso.. Si que lo es Sea cual sea su forma incluso si Ichi es perro amara aun a los Gatos *u* Ichimatsu lo hubiera seguid pero el perrito! el perrito necesitaba a Ichi, y el lo sabia jeje xD jeje si que lo es, pero el aun no lo sabe xv Hey no corte me gusta tu cometario largos ToT gracias por comentar y espero le guste este nuevo capitulo

Tachi Girl1: En serio? TuT me alegro jeje me alegro que se note que no se parece a totty jeje , seeee es aquí un chico malo y misterioso jeje (? bueno ya actualices espero que te guste el cap jeje y de nada ^^

Dhanna924: (Si se mando jeje ^^) jeje en serio, me alegro! Descuida ya se acerca ese capitulo jeje ewe te entiendo a mi me paso lo mismo, pero ya ves nos salio con una personalidad de sorpresa jeje xD (que bien ^^) Si, aquí Osomatsu es algo(? inocente y ingenuo, si que se podra interesante .. creo jeje En serio!? Gracias TuT Bueno Osomatsu es manipulable pero sus hermanos aunque aveces se molesta con el tal ves no lo manipules (? aunque nadie sabe que pasa cuando este en el mundo de los ninis, y en especial cuando este con su contra parte... jeje (? 7w7

Bueno Espero les guste este nuevo cap, y si me falto un comentario aviseme con confiasa :D


	5. Capitulo 5 Karamatsu matsuno

Capitulo 5 Karamatsu matsuno

Y las silenciosas calles, era las únicas que presenciaba todo, toda persona que pasaba y al silencioso joven que fumaba mirado como el sol se empezaba a oculta siendo poco a poco el remplazado por la luna miro el lugar donde estaba, un puente nada en especial, solo con una hermosa vista. sonrío levemente , apagado el cigarro rentiradose de allí caminado directo a su casa, donde de seguro Osomatsu lo estaría esperado a el y a Choromatsu.

La noche al fin llego, caminado en la oscura y silenciosa calles sin expresar nada, pensado en como reaccionaría Osomatsu cuando le dijera que había golpeado a Choromatsu y de paso lo había perdido, si lo regañaría como si fuese su madre, Aveces o mejor dicho siempre no entendía como es que ¿¡Osomatsu no entendía que no podría jamás remplazar el cuidado de los padres!?, ¿nunca dejaría de sentir culpa de que sus padres los dejara a sus suerte por una estupida idea suya?, suspiro Osomatsu hacía algo que no le correspondía por culpa, inútil en lo personal, pues nunca remplazería los tratos que daba los padres por que era su hermano mayor y tenia la misma edad que ellos para verlo como alguien mayor o padre .

Karamatsu Matsuno, el egundo de los sentillizos, el mas frío, despreocupado, misterioso de los seis, sus personalidades variaba de muchas la cuales nunca era _positivas ,_ siendo que era raro verlo sonriendo amablemente, tiernamente o normalmente siendo el que mas ocultaba cosas o mentía a todos, ¿Su trabajo?, nadie lo sabia ni Osomatsu, siendo gracias a ser misterioso que nadie lo sabia igual gracias a eso era el que mas llamaba la atención de los seis y no solo por la gente sino que incluso la de sus hermanos, no odiaba a sus hermanos de todo, pero sus personalidades le molestaba, especialmente la de Ichimatsu, por que el era su punto débil, aunque el menor no se diera cuenta, pues este ichimatsu tenia una forma de hacerlo _Amable, sumiso y tierno,_ lo bueno es que el chico gato aun no se daba cuenta de eso...

Pero aunque de el no sabia nada, el contrarío lo sabia, todo de sus hermanos, incluso Osomatsu y si el mayor igual tenia secreto, sabia hasta lo mas mínimas cosas hasta incluso los problemas que estaba mentidos, por eso mismo era la mano derecha de Osomatsu para la información de sus hermanos menores pero estoce, ¿Por que no intervenía el? No es que no lo hiciera, el problema era que era discreto por así decirlo (?

Quedo al frente de la puerta de su casa, giro los ojos, con desde* y toco listo para lo que sea que Osomatsu hiciera tras no ver a Choromatsu y no se hizo esperar, vio como Osomatsu abría la puerta y lo inevitable paso como debía pasar después de todo, después de haberle dicho lo de Choromatsu fríamente y aparentemente despreocupado aunque si que lo estaba, sabia a donde iría Choromatsu y como sabia eso, también sabia que allí osea donde sea que el menor fuera, estaría bien ya que el muy idiota o egocéntrico? no se lo pensaría dos veces y se defedería después de todo el menor dejaba ver mucho mejor su personalidad en ese tipo de lugares lejos de hermanos mayores como menores. - Solo cállate, Osomatsu-niisan Choromatsu se sabe cuidar solo además ya no es un niño para que te preocupes de ese modo ...- Le dijo fríamente al mayor quién suspiro aun molesto.

Comociendo a Osomatsu, sabia que estaba muy preocupado por Choromatsu aun así el se fue a la habitación que compartía los seis...

\- Solo espero que no le pase nada... - Escucho decir a Osomatsu con una voz de madre que acaba de dejar ir a su hijo a su primera salida tarde o por lo menos así le había sonado a Karamatsu, patético pensó tras entrar, noto a sus demás hermanos a los cuales ignoro por completo aunque esto no a el. - Que molesto...-

Aunque todos tenia su llave de casa era obligatorío que cuando estubiera Osomatsu tocara la puerta para ser muy bien _recibidos._

* * *

Espero les guste este cap, a mi me gusto =)

ya casi estamos llegado al final de la precentaciones y inicio de la historia no es emocionate? u

Comente!

Y si ya se acerca Osomatsu 7w7

una Cosas, como los ninis son virgenes estos, reversematsu ya no lo son (lo eprdieron con chicas, luego sabra con quienes jeje les caíra de sorpresa n.n)

* * *

Tachi Girl1 : En serio? gracias jejeje :) hago lo que puedo y por lo que veo estoy lledo bien jeje, si a mi igual me gusto, Choromatsu? posiblemente (? jeje aquí la actualisación y siento la tardasa

Dhanna: gracias, por no confudiser y entender, pero aveces lo que pienso no es lo que escribo T.T En serio? que bien, es algo tipo del primer amor, pero futuramente lo sabra jeje quiero que sea misterio por ahora jeje


	6. Capitulo 6 Osomatsu matsuno

Capitulo 6 Osomatsu Mtasuno

Sabia que esperar a Choromatsu sería algo, tonto de su parte ya que no llegaría hasta quien sabe cuando, pero sabia que no llegaría tarde por el compromiso que tenia los seis el día siguente, lo que le había obligado a pedí un día de descaso en sus trabajo todo para el día de mañana que sería muy importante , suspiro pero aun así estaba tan preocupado como para irse a dormir, tuvo que pasar casi dos horas o mejor dicho las dos horas, para poder ser dominado por el sueño y irse a su habitación, viendo una de las pocas ocanciones que le tocaba ver, a casi todo sus hermanos juntos sin pelea ni quejarse o discutiendo, sonrío enternecido y feliz, sus hermanos ya no era unos niños pero seguía creciendo como hermano. Se acomodo en su lugar, mirado el lado vació junto a el, suspiro pero termino al final dormido sin poder evitarlo pues estaba totalmente cansado.

Osomatsu Matsuno, el primero en nacer de los sextillizos, el mayor de los seis, un totalmente chico resposablé, amable, trabajador, educado, inocente, algo ingenuo y distraído, raramente se ponía furioso o ignoraba a sus hermanos , esto solo pasaba cuando llegaba a su limite cosa rara que pasara, pero algo normal era verlo enojado/molesto con ellos y regañándolos, ¿Su relación con sus hermanos?

Con Karamatsu era neutral mientras no se metiera en la vida del segundo todo estaría bien entre ellos, era con el que mas contacto social tenia, pero de alguna forma Karamatsu era todo lo contrarío a el aveces, de una forma razonable (?, aunque se culpaba por su personalidad posiblemente tenia razón(?

Con Choromatsu era cercana como lejana, sabia que el tercero le ocultaba cosas, pero sabia que no le diría nada ni preguntado algo que lo comía por dentro era saber que si no fuera por el, pues por una parte era culpa suya, ya que sino hubiera preferido ignorar el problema de Totoko y Choromatsu, el menor no sería así.

Con Ichimatsu ¿Estable? no era mal pero tampoco buena, sabia que había cosas que no le contaba en especial los problemas que tenia, pero cada que hablaba era amable y compresivo.

Con Jyushimatsu era la relación de hermano mas normal y cercana que tenia de todas (? le contaba sus problemas como llegaba a hablar sin ocultar nada como toda relación normal de hermanos.

Con Todomatsu era la menos cercana de todas, pero sabia todo del menor, auqnue el sabia que eso no bastaba, ni podía ayudarlo por que el menor no quería, pues cada vez que se acercaba un paso, Todomatsu retrocedía dos, sabia cuales era los problemas del menor, pero no podía hacer nada y eso lo frustraba.

Solo pudo dormir cuatros horas hubiera sido seis sino hubiera esperado a Choromatsu que de milagro y alivio para Osomatsu, se encontraba dormido lado, mira esta ves una parte vacía junto a Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, pero solo suspiro sabia que no debía de preocuparse, aunque no estuviera ahora allí, de seguro abría ido a caminar sea donde el segundo se sintiera bien, tras vestirse para la ocasión y preparar tanto café como el desayuno no solo para el sino que incluso para sus hermanos también, No le sorprendió ver que el primero en despertar hubiera sido Karamatsu y por lo que veía llevaba mas tiempo de lo que había pensado. - ¿A donde has ido? Karamatsu. -

\- A caminar... A ningún lugar en especial, así que no preguntes - Vio como se marchaba, suspiro, había notado la falta de Karamatsu y se había preocupado pero sabia que siempre estaba bien y aunque estuviera herido nunca le diría quien fue ni por que, pero eso ya no era novedad siempre Karamatsu era el primero en despertar aunque siempre deseaba saber a donde iba, nunca tenia respuesta clara, algo que lo frustraba mucho mas.

Desde el accidente y la ida sus padres, se había hecho résposable de sus hermanos, ingenuamente pensó que todo sería fácil, no lo fue, para nada lo fue, en especial cuando sus hermanitos empezaron a cambiar y dejaron de ser quienes era y se volvieron quienes son.

Vio como poco a poco los demás fueron despertado, el tercero sorpredentemente había sido Choromatsu, el cuatro Jyushimatsu, el quito Ichimatsu y por ultimo, muy a su pesar se levanto Todomatsu, alegado de que no tenia nada en especial que hacer, mas visitar a la persona que les arruino la vida, Osomatsu amaba la sinceridad de Todomatsu, pero aveces podía llegar a ser cruel, si Dekapan les había mentido en eso pero el único culpable de todo era el, el había aceptado y ¿Por que? por dinero cuando eso ya lo tenia pero no contento con lo que tenia, deseo mas, y por eso casi matar a tres de sus hermanos además de que sus padres los dejaron a sus suerte, y todo era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan idiota, si tan solo hubiera pensado las cosas bien, y no hubiera aceptado, posiblemente ahora mismo sus padres, no le hubiera dicho esas palabras hirientes y sus hermanos no sería así.

La mesita fue rodeada por los seis, los cuales empezaron a comer, felicitando a Osomatsu que con el tiempo había aprendido a cocinar deliciosos, aunque con un poco de tuteria al principio de Karamatsu, cuando no era tan cerrado.

Tras Termina no se hicieron a esperar, listo salieron de la casa directo al laboratorio de Dekapan.

* * *

-En Otro mundo-

* * *

Osomatsu miraba a Jyushimatsu con una venita, había sido levantado temprano, solo por que resulta que Dekapan le había dicho a Jyushimatsu que tenia un experimento que quería que viera los seis juntos, y ahora siendo casi las 8 de la mañana, parado casi dormido mirado seis espejos de color curiosamente a su repentino buzo de cada uno, gruño, al único que le gustaría eso sería a Karamatsu.

Por curiosidad miro de reojo al segundo el cual, se miraba el espejos haciendo distinta poses molesta y dolorosas, de milagro su espejo estaba mas alejado a los demás. - Bueno Quería saber si ¿me quiere ayudar? -

\- En que podríamos ayudarlo? - Pregunto Choromatsu mirado a Dekapan.

\- Bueno, lo que en hecho es un portal a otros mucho, aunque paresca un espejo no lo es... Necesito a alguien que para que pose al frente de los espejos, bueno Dayon me iba a ayudar pero le a surgido algo y no a podido es por eso que les pido su ayuda y claro les pagare jeje - Sabia que con lose sextillizo nada sería fácil.

\- No hace faltHome run! - Jyushimatsu empezó a bricotea en frente del espejo decorado con el color amarillo. - Usted nos a ayudado cuando lo hemos necesitado así que no hace falta que nos pague..

\- P-pero ... - Osomatsu iba a protestar pero recibió una mala mirada de sus hermanos menores, pero joder, si iba a poner su vida en riesgo por lo menos que hubiera dinero de por medio así si sobrevivía podría gastarlo en lo que deseara, muy a su pesar se puso al frente del espejo de color en las orilla rojo.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste :3

* * *

Tachi Girl1: jeje yo igual, la ame, aunque en un principio dude si poner ese lado misterioso ya que en el anime en ocaciones Todomatsu le pregunta donde conseguio tales cosas (las cosa brillozas que se pone) y cuanto les costo, y me pregunte como es que Kara conseguía tanto dinero por que no creo que costara barato lo que conpraba, pero al final lo puse misterioso mas de lo que ya es Kara-chan, si en de contante algo, eso es por una zona erogena que se revelara con el avece del fic, jeje, en serio :'3 gracias y bueno aquí esta la conty :D

Dhanna942: lo se, a mi me encanto mucho aunque dude de hacerlo tan misterioso, mas deseaba hacerlo frío y cerrado algo que me encanto pensar, bueno que te puedo decir, un poco de Spoilen ! bueno Te equivocaste no es por eso que es así si no mas bien por que el por dinero casi mato a tres de ellos y a otros les dejo herida, un ejemplo es Todomatsu y Ichimatsu, su personalidad fue un poco por culpa de Osomatsu, es por eso que se siente culpable y empeoro la cosa cuando sus padres por su tontería los abadono a sus suerte con un "Si no les es suficiente el dinero que les doy, estoce consiga su propio dinero, casi muere por tu culpa así que haste resposable, haber si así apredes la leción" y otra palabra cruel que no dire ahora, bueno aquí la conty y espero no decesionate :(

Sayo~


	7. Cap 7 Copias distinta pero iguales(part1

Capitulo 7 Cpias distinta pero iguales (parte 1)

 **letras en negritas Reversematsu**

Lentras normales, Osomatsu-san, cada que menciones a los reversematsu tanto nombre, apellido y lo que hable estara en negrita cuando este junto ya todos.

posiblemente algo de mala ortografía (?

Ok, a leer

* * *

Dekapan sonrío realmente agradecido con los Matsunos, le pidió que todos se pusiera en frente de su repentino espejo, cosa que hicieron. - no se mueva para nada por favor. - Obedecieron, nada pasaba en el espejo, solo era su reflejo en tal, cosa que empezó a poner nervioso a los Matsunos, hasta que ...

* * *

Karamatsu Gruño fastidiando, no pasaba nada de nada, estaba casi como media hora allí parado viendo su reflejo, ¿Que era lo que tenia que ver?, parpadeo por uno segundo y fue en ese estoce que algo cambio en su reflejo, era el si pero su mirada era distinta como su vestuario, sintió la mirada de Osomatsu que igual estaba sufriendo lo mismo que el. - Funciono... - susurro, sin creerlo, pero es que las maquinas que llegaba a hacer Dekapan rara mente llegaba a funcionar muy bien, por eso mismo estaba algo sorprendido, pero claro no lo expreso, vio como el chico que reflejaba el espejo se ponía nervioso, lentamente tal empezó a acerca su mano al espejo, no sabia por que pero el hizo lo mismo, se sentía hipnotizado o algo así, toco el cristal y se sintió como si de agua fuese, sus dedos tocaron la mano del contrarío, un extraño sentimiento veía en sus ojos. -... - Sonrío disminutamente antes de termina entrado al lugar siendo seguido por sus hermanos en su repentino espejo.

* * *

Dekapan se había asustado tras ver como seis cuerpos de chicos callero sobre los Matsuno quienes regresaron en si después de ellos, cuando todo aprecia no empeorar algo extraño paso y los espejo terminaron estallado dejado solo partes que ya no serviría para nada. - Pero que demonio pasa? Quitante de mi - Escucho a Osomatsu hablarle al jovén que estaba sobre el.

\- **L-lo siento... ¿Eh?** \- **Osomatsu** miro al chico que estaba abajo de el, juraba que tenia algo similar a el además de la cara.

\- Pero que demonio, por que demonio siento que tu tienes algo mas que la cara de mi - ladeo su cabeza mirado al de abajo, se paro ofreciendo perezosamente su mano al chico que lo miraba en Shock, sonrío algo malicioso. - **Un Gusto, Todomatsu Matsuno, y creo saber que mi nombre y el tuyo es el mismo, no? -**

Todomatsu miraba al joven tras se levantado miro de reojo a Dekapan quién suspiro. - Creo que les pidire otro favor.

\- No, no y ¡No! - Osomatsu sabia para donde iba todo eso, miro mal al mayor quién se apeno un poco.

\- Creo que no hay de otro Osomatsu, la maquina por una extraña razón se destrullo y fuero todas, lo peor era que aunque no hubiera sido así no abría sabido como regresarlo siendo que este muestra dimensiones de un mundo donde exista un chico igual al que se ver, si no ahí en el mundo de ellos alguno de ustedes no hay manera de regresarlos, y por ahora no creo poder tenerlo aquí a ellos. - Suspiro con una gota tras ver como los Matsunos tras escuchar eso, se unieron en una volita.

Los Matsuno se reunieron en una volita alejados de los otros **Matsuno** que por lo que veía no les interesaba para nada que se hubiera juntado.

\- Que hacemos? digo mamá no creo que este contenta con alimentar a a otras seis bocas mas además de que sea iguales a nosotros. - Choromatsu hablo nervioso mirado de reojo a los chicos que no había hablado mas que dos de ellos.

\- Además se ve que son distinto a nosotros, posiblemente sea peor que nosotros - Todomatsu a cambio se notaba temeroso, pues temía que alguno de ellos fuese algun asesino, por la mirada de cuatro de ellos.

\- No tenemos de otra... - Suspiro Osomatsu, era hacerlo por las buenas o las malas, después de todo quisiera o no llevaría a esos chicos a su casa, algo bueno de todo era saber que sus padres no estaría por toda esa semana, siendo que había ido a visitar a un amigo lejano que después de año había mostrado señas de vida, así que había ido a verlo.

\- Solo Espero que no sea peor que Kusomatsu - Susurro Ichimatsu serio, realmente esa idea no le agradaba.

 **Osomatsu** miro como los otros Matsuno después de su charla se acercaron a el Dekapan de ese mundo, aun estaba confuso pero sabía que no corría peligro ni sus hermanos, así que miraba curioso todo en silencio, vio como el hombre mayor se acerco a ellos. - Por ahora estara con ellos, espero llegue a llevarse muy bien ya que tardare un poco para arreglar a esto. - El solo asistió en respuesta. vio como los otros Matsunos salieron caminado, hizo una seña a sus hermano tales lo empezaron a seguir, no hablaron nada hasta que llegaron a lo que sería su hogar y el lugar que era su hogar en su mundo.

 **\- Vaya, por que no me sorprende ...?** \- Susurro **Karamatsu** con desdén, entraron al lugar, aunque afuera se viera como su hogar adentro era totalmente distinto al de los **Matsuno** de la otra dimensión. - **Aunque ... esta peor que nosotros.** \- Susurro neutral.

Suspiraros esta ves los doce chicos que estaba allí, seis de ellos se sentaron, o mejor dicho los Matsunos se sentaron esperado saber quienes era y quienes era su versión alterna de ellos, además de prevenir que ellos viviera con unos asesinos. - Puede decirnos de ustedes?

\- **No somos unos asesino si eso piensas** \- Susurro **Choromatsu** indiferente, no sabia por que pero ese Osomatsu sentado allí no le daba la misma confianza que le daba su hermano mayor.

\- **Soy Osomatsu Matsuno un gusto, el mayor de los seis.. Que puedo decir de mi..** \- Miro a sus hermanos algo dudoso de que mas decir, pero esto no le expresaron nada, mas **Ichimatsu** le sonrío levemente dando un poco confianza de que prosiguiera.- **Tengo 21 años, trabajo en tres trabaj...-**

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Eso es imposible! Osomatsu-niisan no Trabaja ni por salva al mundo del exterminio. - Choromatsu lo miraba sin llegar a creerle, pero es que era tres trabajo, osea que Osomatsu en otro mundo trabajaba y el no, miro a el **Choromatsu** de aquel mundo, se notaba antento a lo que decía el mayor, juraba que si tuviera un cuaderno pequeño estaría apuntado lo que decía o eso creía.

\- **No estoy mintiendo...** \- Suspiro, por lo que veía el Osomatsu de ese mundo no trabajaba algo que le preocupaba un poco pues de que vivía los hermanos de este Osomatsu. - **Soy un poco aveces sobre protector, bueno soy bueno en la cocina y eso sería todo lo que diré de mi jeje** \- río nervioso regresado con los demás sentadose al lado de **Choromatsu** quién le sonrío.

 **Karamatsu** se acerco, su mirada intimido a Todomatsu y al mismo Karamatsu, al igual que al Osomatu de allí, a diferencia del Karamatsu que ellos conocía ese chico no tenia nada de tal pero se sentía como si fuese el. - **Soy Karamatsu Matsuno, no creo que sea necesario decir mi edad ... Que puedo decir, ... Mmm No me gusta que me joda la vida preguntado quien soy o que soy, que me acose a escondida .. Claro si aprecia su vida no lo hará.** \- Su mirada amenazate hizo que el mismo Karamatsu sufriera un escalofrío. - **Otra cosa, no importa el tipo de basura que sea todos ustedes, si alguien toca a algunos de estos .** \- **Karamatsu** apunto a sus hermano. - **No vivirá para para contarlo, sea como sea sigue siendo mis hermano sea de mi agrado o no.** \- miro de Reojo al Karamatsu de allí, suspiro, sin decir nada se alejo de allí, no directo con sus hermanos mas bien a la cocina.

 **Choromatsu** se paro, miro a cada uno, parado su mirada en Osomatsu. - **Vaya, tengo que hacerlo, no? Mi nombre es Choromatsu Matsuno el terceron en nacer de los sextillizos, y si tengo trabajo.. - Río levemente al ver la cara de su versión alterna**. - No tengo novia ya que, que la ultima que tuve fue... un fracaso de novia como yo lo era de novio, así por nuestro bien terminamos... - Su sonrisa algo altenera, se hizo algo mas notable al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos, oh si amaría molestar un poco a esos chicos, pues aunque fuera similares a ellos era totalmente distinto en personalidad además no era sus hermano, realmente posiblemente de otra dimensión pero no realmente. - **Lo mismo que Karamatsu-niisan, si alguien se atreve a tocar a alguno de mis hermano o alguien de su mundo piensa hacerlo, deseara no haberlo hecho...** \- Después de eso regreso a su lugar junto a Osomatsu.

\- B-bueno es todo por ahora podemos ir a descasar un momento después de todo ya es...- Choromatsu, fue interrumpido por el **Todomatsu** del otro mundo.

\- Son apenas las 12 de la tarde. - Puso un dedo en su mentón. - Es hora de descasar.

Choromatsu suspiro, levantadose. -Aunque aun estaba procesado todo, la realidad era que viviría junto a estos chico deseara y no incluso si el **Choromatsu** de esos Matsuno fuese mejor que el. - Estoce viviremos juntos por ahora, espero que a madre no le de un infarto a ver mas de nosotros cuando regrese - dijo algo preocupado Choromatsu.

\- ¿ **Madre aun los mantiene? ...** \- pregunto algo nervioso **Osomatsu** pues les sorpredida eso y mucho.

\- Si, no es para nada raro para que lo pregunte de ese modo. - levanto una ceja, mirado como el otro bajaba la mirada por uno segundo. - por que?

\- **P-por nada solo... Que... No nada.**. - Suspiro, había estado apunto de hablar de ese tema que incluso al escuchar sus hermanos se había tensados.

\- Vale, sabe que... Como veo que somos distinto les propongo algo para conocernos mejor y mas bien... - Choromatsu realmente estaba interesado de su yo alterno así que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad después de la idea que le había venido.

\- **Dime. -** Lo miro interesado de lo que podía decirle.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste, no se siento que no salio como yo deseaba que saliera u.u

Realmente deseo que les guste, gracias por sus votos y a los que comentaron (?

* * *

Dhanna942: Lo siento es que me parece algo fuerte ese tipo de tema, además quería que fuera algo mas normal que eso, si ya va a empezar y espero que mi actual poca inspiración no la arruine, gracias por comentar =)

Techi Girl1: jeje, si, bueno por ahora es normal ya que .. aun no los conoce totalmente, pero cuando lo conosca mejor, deseara no haberlo hecho XD espero que te guste TwT yo igual amo a Karamatsu con cual quien personalidad.

Sayo~


End file.
